


The one and only

by Notwitch



Category: Kimetsu no Yaiba
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notwitch/pseuds/Notwitch
Summary: Tanjirou has been a bit of a stalker for his long-time crush but also his teacher. He couldn’t hold back any longer.
Relationships: Kamado Tanjirou/Tomioka Giyuu, Rengoku Kyoujurou/Kamado Tanjirou
Kudos: 55





	1. Fever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my current obsession and my first fanfic here. Characters are related to original settings. (With a bit of my kink)
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Tanjirou’s POV

 ***Doki doki***  
 _My heart just went supernova whenever I could smell Rengoku-san’s existence_.

The silhouette of his back with that large camlet flapping in the air mad him super handsome. My eyes stuck to him, while my body hid behind a corner with timidity.

_He’s like the sun, the incarnation of brightness, bringing hope and faith to people who suffered from the deprivation of the demons. He’s too bright for me to even get close to him._

I always wanted to become someone like him.I admired him, but I felt embarrassed when thinking of getting close to him. _If this was just admiration, why did I have such strange feelings? Feelings that made me happy, gave me the passion to stare at Rengoku-san every day, got me flustered and nervous every time I was greeted by that charming smile, had me thinking and savoring every moment of our encounter. All these feelings were accelerating my heartbeats. I just couldn’t resist but touch myself down there in the nighttime._

There was a poke from my back. I looked behind and saw my little sister exposed outside. ‘Nezuko!? You shouldn’t leave the basket or the sunlight will burn you! Get back to the—‘ A slap across my face shocked me, followed by her strong grip and the gaze of her pink pupils.  
‘HmmMPmmhMmphmpmm!’ She mumbled.

‘Huh?’ _What are you saying?_

Then, I got pushed out of my peeking position.  
‘Just do it! Confess to him!’ Nezuko was doing hand gestures to encourage me. Sighed, I gathered my speech and some compliments about Rengouku-san and forgot them all as soon as he heard the noise and came over here.  
‘Good morning, Kamado-shounen!’ I hope you’re having a great time!’ He said with his energetic voice.

Nervousness struck at me as the conversation came in action. I couldn’t form a sentence from how turbulent my mind was.  
‘Rengouku-san, ...’ my words were stuck in the throat. my gaze wandered around as I felt the heat inside me starting to rush, pushing up to my cheek and making me blush.  
‘Your Full Concentration Breathing stopped,’ Rengoku-san suddenly spoke. ‘You should stay focus at all times to be aware of ambushes!’  
‘Ugh, yeah...’ I regained my form but found it difficult because it made me more sensitive for the heat conquering my chest.

‘Are you okay? You don’t look so well...’ Rengoku-san came close to me. His face was just a few inches apart from mine, in that way did he detect my hazy heat under my skin. His sturdy hands reached my forehead.

_He’s so close to me...!_   
_He’s breathing on my face right now, his scent was so alluring..._   
_Should I make a move right now?_   
_God, I hate my damn erratic heartbeats._

‘Hmm... ‘ I groaned as he grazed from my head to my cheek which went completely scarlet at that point.  
‘Are you sick? Do you have a fever?’ You’re red and hot all over.’ Rengoku-san asked but his hands still didn’t stop touching me.

I couldn’t hold back any longer. Like a burst, I leaned forward, which he was surprised, as our lips interwove. That’s the answer for him.

**_Yes, and you’re making it worse..._ **


	2. Confusions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super late update:$  
> I just don’t have ideas ((and sink into another ship lately  
> But I will try to continue and finish this.

Kyojurou’s POV

‘...Kamado-shounen?’

I got caught off guard as his soft lips pressed against mine, but with just a light touch and he then backed off. That was enough to feel the heat on his lips.  
My mind twirled into a fluff of mess, still trying to figure out reasons for Kamado-shounen to act so strange in a sudden. I got confused as his face saturated into deeper shades of pink, gaze wandered between my eyes and his shoulders.

Maybe he’s just sick or something, which made him not thinking straight.

‘You seem to be not in a good condition, but I’m sure you’ll get well soon!’ I reassured him enthusiastically. From how much heat and fuzziness emitted from him, he probably caught a cold—— I dismissed it this way, which I hoped I wasn’t wrong.  
I shouldn’t bother thinking too much of it— he needed rest to be back in position. We couldn’t afford more casualties in the team led by our negligence.

Tanjiro whimpered and looked down. ‘Alright, I will take a rest.’ There’s reluctance in his voice, ‘sorry for causing you trouble, Rengoku-san. I will get back to training once I’m fully recovered.’ The way he squeezed his index fingers together showed the rare bashful and implicit side of him. That’s so cute, and him being still persistent about training made it even more cuter—

Wait, what am I thinking? How could I think this way to my lovely stud—  
No! How dare me! This is not right!

...  
 _Or Is it?_  
 _Why can’t I...?_

I slapped myself before I knew it. My hands swayed to my face unconsciously and sent me pain to wake me from my idiotic statue-like posture.  
‘Kamado-shounen, I think I’m feeling a little sick as well. I suggest we go to my cabin and rest together, then we can get back to our respective positions swiftly.’ I grabbed on his shoulders. He seemed astonished, but slowly nodded. With that, we sauntered our way towards my cabin.

Awkward silence accompanied us in our way of the road. Unrhythmic footsteps were the only indication of the fact that we’re still beside each other. Since I was walking in the front, I could not see his expression along the road and it would be weird if I suddenly turned my head back just to look at his face. He also didn’t make a sound or show any intention to have a conversation. What’s more, he kept maintaining a certain distance from me the whole time, and he would slow down as well if I did so for him to catch up my pace— I could tell by those sounds of footsteps.  
I chose to turn my entire body to him and went to grab his left wrist. He quivered at the sensation at first, but soon adopted it.  
‘Thank you, but I can walk on my own.’ Tanjirou’s brows furrowed, but still manage to haul his cheek for a weak smile. He didn’t show any reluctance, but not so energetic as usual as well. He looked... depressed.

He didn’t feel like talking and I turned back to my direction. The rest of the walking was just suffocating and endless as it seemed.


End file.
